Fanged Kunoichi  Kiba's Sister Story
by XxSiren's SongxX
Summary: Kaori was seperated from Kiba since young. Chunin Exams roll by and they might just meet. On a quiet field or on a battlefield? What will Kaori do about her Curse Mark?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas.**_

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter One- **

**7 Years Ago**

Kaori sat in the corner of the house beside her older brother, Kiba as their parents fought. Tsume, their mother, threw a pan at their father as she shouted vulgarities in his face. Their father cowered and shook as Tsume contiuned with her rampage. Eventually, he gave up.

"If thats what you want, Tsume, fine. But I get one of our children. Kaori." He demanded, although his eyes screamed fear. "Whatever. Kaori is weak." Tsume yelled, victory present in her voice. Kaori's arms latched around Kiba's as she screamed and kicked her father who was trying to pry her away. Kiba kept quiet, but tears were starting to roll down his face. Kaori and Kiba had one of the best Brother-Sister relationships.

"Kaori Inuzuka! Let go!" Tsume yelled as she slapped Kaori's hand. Kaori screamed as blood leaked out of her fingers as her grip loosened and before long, her father pulled her out of the door. Kaori cried as her father held her over his shoulder. She was in for hell. She knew her father had a mistress out there who was amazingly rich. Her father probably was taking her to his mistress's house. Amaya, the mistress's daughter, had everything she wanted. Kaori knew she would be thrown away as trash once their relationship was offical. Her tears fell onto the ground as her vision blurred. Kiba was gone. She had to stand up for herself.

**Present**

"Little weakling, Kaori-baka." Amaya sniggered in Kaori's face as her fierce nin-ken stood by her side and barked at Kaori. Kaori simply looked down and took the insults without as much as a word. Her wolf pup stood beside her. Amaya, although they were on the way to take the Chunin Exams being held in Konohagakure as Genin, she obviously only had the skills of a Academy Student. Kaori's father and her step-mother had used money to bribe the instructor to threaten the Tsuchikage to make Amaya a Genin. Kaori's wolf pup was a hand-me-down from Amaya when she had gotten bored of it. A new nin-ken had taken the wolf pup's place. It was well-fed and showered with care, but never trained. Kaori, on the other hand, stayed up late and trained with her wolf pup, whom she named Rei. With every day that Amaya slacked, they got stronger.

"Quit picking on her, Amaya." Ryo, the male of the group said as Kaori looked at him gratefully. Amaya glowed with anger as they marched into Konohagakure with their Jounin sensei. The guards at the gates escorted them to the Hokage's Residence.

"We are from Iwagakure. We came to take part in the Chunin Exams." The Jounin sensei spoke as the Third Hokage nodded.

"We have set aside an apartment for you. The guards will escort you there. The exams begin in one weeks time." The Third said. The guards, Kotetsu and Izumo beckoned to them as they led the way to their apartment. Two beds and a rolled up mattress greeted them as they entered the room.

Ayame shook her head in digust. "C'mon guys. We deserve a better room." She complained as her nin-ken barked in agreement. They were used to the finist silk sheets back home.

"Who cares about the accomodation Ayame. What really matters is the Chunin Exams." Ryo said as he sat on a bed. "Kaori, why don't you take the other bed?"

"No way!" Ayame shrieked as she pushed Kaori away and plunked her bag on the bed. "Yip!" Rei barked as she ran over to Kaori and whined. "Ayame! How could you do that to your own sister?" Ryo defended as Kaori put a hand on his leg.

"Ryo, I'm fine. No use fighting." She whispered as she carried Rei in her arms. "Sensei's gone. Who cares. He probably is enjoying high-class food with the other Jounin here. Konohagakure is horrible. The apartments are small..." Ayame droned on and on about her rant on Konohagakure's flaws. A tear trickled down Kaori's face. She had no idea what this village meant to her.

"Ayame-sama, Ryo, I'm going out for a bit." Kaori whispered as Ayame grunted in approval at the honorific Kaori had used. Holding Rei tightly in her arms, she jumped out of the window to the Inuzuka Residence.

"Shino, Hinata!" A boy with short brown hair shouted as he waved his hands in the air. A girl with pale lavender eyes turned and smiled shyly as the boy approched. A boy with a long coat simply waited silently. The boy's identity was obvious to Kaori. He was Kiba.

The other boy looked up in Kaori's direction as she ducked behind a roof. A wave of insects flew towards her as she dodged swiftly. Kiba and the girl were looking in her direction too. She growled as she sped away. Kiba could not see her..yet. Her long brown hair flew behind her as she ran. Rei lept out of her hands as she ran alongside her.

"Woah, slow down." A man stopped Kaori with his hand as he held her against a wall. "Why were you running so fast?" He questioned as Kaori avoided his one exposed eye.

"No reason..." She answered vaguely as she heard the wingbeats of the insects. Her eyes widened as she pushed herself against the wall and somersaulted out of the man's grasp. "Sorry." She whispered as she passed his ear. Rei sped off beside her. The man, otherwise known as The Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake's eye widened. No one could run that fast...could they?

"Yip Yip Yip." Rei barked. (Their gone. Their Chakra has faded) Kaori sighed in relief as she stopped and leaned against a wall, panting. "Thats the fastest I have ever run..." She whispered as she noticed Ryo walking towards her.

"Hey Kaori-chan." He said as he stood beside her. "What happened? You look as if you just ran a marathon" He added with a small laugh. "Heh. Nothing really." Kaori answered as she ruffled his hair, something she liked to do from young.

"Ah anyway. Sensei said that we could do whatever we wanted until the exams start. So...want to eat something with me?" Ryo shyly invited as Kaori laughed.

"Yeah." She answered as they walked off, hand in hand. They could talk about anything when they were with each other oddly. Ryo was able to replace Kiba whilst Ryo was in Iwagakure. He was the brotherly figure in Kaori's life.

**Time Skip: 1 Day**

"Earth Style, Ground Spike Jutsu!" Kaori yelled as she slammed her palms on the ground after doing a series of hand signs. Rei jumped into the air as spikes made of soil emerged from the ground. Spinning, Rei charged head-first into a wooden dummy, which was held down by the spikes. This would be one of Kaori and Rei's signature moves in the Chunin Exams. It required perfect teamwork.

"Yip! Yip! Arooo!" (So, whats next? Whats next? Cmoooon!) Rei barked as Kaori smiled. "Well, Let's work on-" She was interrupted by a shuffle erupting from the bushes around her.

"Thought I would find you here." A voice spoke as Kaori whipped around. The same man who had caught her the day before stood there, his hands in his pockets. "What do you want?" Kaori stated, Rei was standing, alert beside her. Behind them, the terrain was totally wrecked.

"What do I want? Hmm...Maybe to report to Kiba that your back, Kaori Inuzuka." The man stated his purpose a little too detailed for Kaori's liking.

"H-How did you know?" Kaori stammered as the kunai in her hand hit the ground. The man laughed. "I asked your Jounin Sensei. He's so gulliable, hmm?"He said as he held a beige file with the words KAORI TISOI etched on it.

Kaori growled under her breath.

"You can't tell Kiba. I beg you." Kaori whispered, her voice shaking as her hand trailed to a Curse Mark on her arm. It had a seal on it, but like all seals, it had a weakness. It could be broken if the user's real identity was released. "And why is that?" The man asked as he advanced, placing his hand on Kaori's.

"You just can't." Kaori mumbled as Rei bit the man's hand. Oddly, he did't even flinch. Blood oozed out of his wound as Kaori looked on.

"Rei, off." Kaori ordered as Rei looked at her in surprise.

"Off." Kaori ordered again, impatient. She knew better then to agitate the man who could easily break the seal on her Curse Mark. Whining, Rei jumped to Kaori's side.

"Even if I told you, you would'nt understand." Kaori whispered as she vanished into thin air. Little did she know, but Kiba had been watching her the entire time.

"Kaori...why?" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas.**_

***Special thanks to Redstarling for being my first reviewer for the story. Thank you!**

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter Two-**

Kaori teleported to a hilltop overlooking Konohagakure. The stars twinkled in the sky as the moonlight beamed down on her. Her arm ached where the Cursed Seal was, making Kaori gasp.

"What the?" She whispered as Rei curled up on her lap when she fell onto her knees. The seal around the mark with three droplet-shaped marks began to glow red as Kaori felt it weakening, but only for a second. It's powers were starting to wane slowly. It was barely noticable.

"How is it possible? Unless..." Kaori's eyes widened as she thought back to the man and her's conversation. Kiba or Tsume must have been eavesdropping. Kaori punched the ground for her carelessness, causing vibrations to shake her arm. Why had she been so careless? That was when she felt it. The Chakra Signature she had nearly forgotten. The Chakra that Ryo had been able to cover for the many years Kaori had spent in Iwagakure. Kiba's.

"So you came back. Why did't you tell me?" Kiba asked, his Nin-ken, Akamaru barked. Kaori turned to meet his eyes. His appearance had not changed that much. He still had his spiky brown hair and canine eyes. Two red patches were still vibrant on his cheeks. He had grown alot taller, though.

"Niisan (Older Brother)...I'm sorry. I can't...I could'nt" She whispered as she did a hand sign and dissapeared, the same way she had with Kakashi. (The man) A necklace rested on the ground. Kiba's eyes began to water as he picked the necklace up and cupped it in his hands. It was a present he had given Kaori on her Third Brithday.

**Kaori**

Kaori stumbled into her room with Ayame and Ryo already asleep. Ayame was snoring away as Ryo had two small pillows by his ears. Kaori put Rei down gently on her matress on the ground as she stepped into the shower, scooping her outfit into her arms in the process. The warm water slowed Kaori's heartbeat as it unknotted her tense muscles. Although she felt as if she had betrayed Kiba, shattered his heart in two, no tears flowed. Ever since that fateful day when she had been seperated from Kiba, all the tears she had seemed to just dry up. She had been unable to cry from then on. Something that always got on Ayame's nerves.

Kaori sighed as she lathered her hair with her usual hand-me-down shampoo from Ayame that was nearly empty. As the hot water washed the suds off, her thoughts drifted off to Kiba. Kaori hoped he was okay and not too heartbroken. The necklace was to remind him that he still had a place, a precious place in her heart.

**Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi opened Kaori's file as he thumbed through the pages. That was when it hit him. Why Kaori had begged him to keep her identity a secret. It was because of her Curse Mark. The Curse Mark Of Darkness. It was the most powerful of all the Curse Marks Kakashi had seen.

Kakashi mentally slapped himself. He had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Kiba had been at the clearing where he and Kaori were talking. He had heard everything. From Kaori being in Iwagakure to the fact that she was his biological sibling. He slammed his fist onto the table. This mistake could just leave the village in deep trouble.

**Morning**

Kaori stood on the balcony as jolts of pain shot up from the Curse Mark. She winced as she grabbed her arm and squeezed it, trying to stem the pain that way. All it did was make it worse. Kaori knew that the seal could only keep the Curse Mark's power sealed away for about a week more. Her black pupils were misty and seemed to hold many secrets in Kaori's life. She looked around the village. The hustle and bustle of the village made it seem to be a total opposite to Iwagakure. Trust was rare in Iwagakure. The elders always told the children "No one is your friend. Everyone is your enemy."

"Yip,Yip,Aro!" (Hey Kaori! Good Morning!) Rei barked as she jumped onto the wooden railing that framed the balcony. Kaori placed her hand on Rei's soft fur as she smiled. "Good Morning. Let's go grab some breakfast, alright?" Kaori replied, but her voice seemed distant. Rei simply shook it off.

"Yip!" (Okay!) Rei barked as she nestled herself in Rei's jacket. Rei was wearing a short gray shirt with a sleeve on one side to cover her curse mark, fishnet underneath and short black pants accompanied with stockings. Her shinobi sandals were worn out, but she still wore them anyway. A short jacket was worn around Rei's upper chest since it got freezing at night.

Jumping over the balcony's wooden railing, Kaori ran off towards a stall for breakfast. She was wary though, her eyes constantly ditched to the side to scan for Kiba, Tsume or the man she met.

**Time Skip: 1 Hour**

Holding a stick of mochi in her hand, Kaori tossed it in the air. Even eating was a training time for Kaori and Rei. Rei flipped in the air as she caught the mochi in mid-air. By catching stick-like objects in the air they could train their accuracy and strengthen their reaction speed. Also, in battle if a Kunai or Shuriken was flying towards either of them, they could easily catch it even if their hands were full. Not the more graceful defence technique, but it had saved their lives multiple times.

"Alright Rei, two more!" Kaori cried as she tossed two sticks in the air. Rei flawlessly caught them as she landed on her four feet on the ground. "Arf! Arf! Arf! Arff!" (Someone's here! Someone we met before!) Rei cried as Kaori turned speedily. She threw a kunai in the intruder's direction.

"Ah!" A female's voice rang out as the kunai cut off a lock of her hair and got stuck in a tree trunk. "Well...it's not Kiba." Kaori deduced as she advanced. Her hand glowed with fire as it sparkled, coupled with electricity. The figure behind the tree cowered as she spoke in a soft voice, scarred with fear.

"N-No! I-I'm N-N-Not an E-Enemy!" She stammered.

A girl with pale lavender eyes peeked out from behind the tree, her bangs covering her eyes slightly. A baggy jacket covered her maturing frame. She shook with fear as Kaori stopped. Rei looked at her, seemingly to check if she was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you, then?" Kaori asked, suspicious.

"M-My names H-Hinata. H-Hinata Hyuuga." She whispered as Kaori looked at her, not trusting her at all. After all, she could be just like Ayame.

"I s-saw you t-training...m-mind if I join you?" She contiuned, making Kaori's eyes widen. "Umm-" Kaori was considering 'Hinata' to join her when Kiba's voice broke the silence.

"Hey Hinata!" He cried and froze when he spotted Kaori. Kaori froze as well when she saw Kiba. "Kaori...Kaori!" Kiba yelled as he ran forward. He wrapped his arms around Kaori's waist and hugged her. Kaori's trance-like state was shattered by a pirecing pain in her arm. Kiba's nin-ken, Akamaru, woofed in hapiness for it's master as Rei cringed.

Tugging on Kaori's leg, Rei whined for Kaori to let go. She could sense the seal weakening by the seconds as they ticked by. Kaori finally snapped out of her trance as she struggled out of Kiba's grip. Kneeling and grabbing her arm in pain, she glared at Kiba to try and get him away in case her Curse Mark broke out.

"T-Teleportation Jutsu!" Kaori whispered as she teleported away, Rei in her arms. The last thing she needed was for Kiba to hug her and break the seal. "Why? Why had this happened to her? Why could she not be a happy ninja with a complete happy family?" Kaori cried in her heart. Although Kaori had an emotionless look on her face most of the time, inside, her heart had been shattered in many minute pieces. And if you knew her well enough like Ryo did,you would know that she was a test subject of many horrible experiments in Iwa. Her DNA had been altered so many times you would not be able to say that it belonged to a human at all. She had not aged for two years at all. Her hair remained the same length, her facial features never changed and she never grew any taller.

"I just want to live happily. No worries at all!" Kaori yelled to the sky in anguish.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas.**_

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter Three-**

"What makes you think you can't?" A voice spoke from behind Kaori, startling her. Turning, Kaori saw that it belonged to a male with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail. Another male with blue skin and a long sword strapped to his back stood beside him. Kaori knew the sword's name, Samehada. She had seen it in a weapons book back in Iwagakure. It had been classified as an S-Rank sword and extreme caution was to be praticed around it.

The two men were known internationally for their crimes. Itachi Uchiha, the one with the ponytail had killed the whole Uchiha clan in one night, sparing only his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Kisame Hoshigake, the one with Samehada, was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist.

"The Curse Mark. It has my fate sealed." Kaori answered. She was surprised that her answer came out so easily. But she felt a comfort, as if the two S-Ranked ninja knew exactly what she felt. "The Curse Mark Of Darkness, hmm? We could dispell it, but on one condition." Kisame stated as Kaori tensed. A catch.

"You join our organization. The Akatsuki." He finished with a cackle. Kaori's mind whirled to a simple yes or no. By joining, all her worries would vanish. But...Kiba...Ryo...would be gone. If she did't, her worries would stay locked up in her mind, but Kiba and Ryo would remain...Kaori then came to a decision.

"No one is my friend. Not Kiba, not Ryo." She thought. "They will just use me and abuse my trust...just like Father..."

**"Yes, I'll join."** Kaori replied, certain. The two men smiled. No blood would be shed this time. Rei looked at Kaori, her eyes filled with surprise. "Yip..Yip..Arooo?" She barked. (Why? Ryo, would'nt you miss him? Why, Kaori?) "No, I won't. I just want to. You'll never understand." Kaori replied as Rei's eyes widened to the size of plates. Kaori had never been so harsh with her before.

"Good. Come forward." Itachi ordered as his hands began to glow blue. As Kaori approached warily, she felt her arms being bound by Chakra strings. A thread lingered, attached to Itachi's Akatsuki ring.

"Follow us and don't lag behind, got it?" Kisame said roughly as Itachi tugged on the string. A shock rose from the Chakra strings on her arms as she felt her strength wane. "Thats what happens if you try to escape or lag behind." Kisame explained as Rei whined also. Turning, Kaori saw that Rei had a blue ring around her neck. A string was attached in a similiar fashion to Kisame's ring. Nodding, Rei, Kaori,Itachi and Kisame started their journey to the Akatsuki's current hideout.

**Konohagakure , Amaya and Ryo**

"Amaya, wake up! Kaori's gone!" Ryo cried as he shook his sleeping squad member. A line of saliva streaked out of Amaya's mouth as her eyes lazily opened. "Oh whatever...five more minutes..."Amaya mumbled, although she had slept nearly twelve hours. "Amaya Tisoi! Wake up!" Ryo shrieked and Amaya fell off the bed, onto her nin-ken. Growling, her nin-ken rose in anger.

"What!" Amaya cried in anger as Ryo glared at her. "Kaori's gone." He stated, making Amaya sigh. "You woke me up for that? Who cares if that baka is gone?" Amaya replied, sleep making her eyelids droop. Ryo had to use all his self-control to restrain himself from yelling out in Amaya's face.

"Is Kaori Inu...Kaori Tisoi here?" A man with white hair asked as he stepped in through the balcony, scaring the two young Genin. "No. She's missing!" Ryo replied, in a serious tone as Amaya yawned.

"Why do you care about that girl? She's useless." Amaya said as she leaned backwards, falling asleep the moment her head touched the bed. "Missing?" The man repeated, a panicky look emerging on his face. "Oh no..." He mumbled as he jumped out of the room, leaving Ryo in shock. "What's wrong? What happened to you, Kaori?" He asked to no one in particular.

**Kaori**

Kaori's speed took a hit when she felt the pain in her arm intensify to a whole new level. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, Kaori contiuned on, although, if she could, she would be screaming out loud. Itachi turned, probably from Kaori's drop in speed. Tugging on the string by moving his finger, Kaori winced in pain as her Chakra was absorbed by the strings around her hands and transferred to Itachi. Itachi smirked as Kaori pushed herself to increase her speed. Everytime he tugged the string, Kaori got weaker while he got stronger.

_"Are you alright?" A voice inside Kaori's mind spoke as Kaori looked around her. Her surroundings were black shadows of an ancient ruin. The voice seemed to be coming from a crack in the walls. Something inside Kaori told her to move and break down the wall, but anther told her to run. Knowing that running was not an option to be even considered, Kaori stepped forward and placed her hands of the wall as she concentrated Chakra into them._

_"Boom!" The walls fell as rubble onto the ground. Light hit Kaori as she squited her eyes. She could make out the shape of a dragon, a glorious one at that. As the light faded, the dragon spoke._

_"I am your guardian. Zyoisol." Zyoisol said with a smile as it flew closer to Kaori._

_"I was born from your will. Not everyone has a guardian though. They need a strong will, kindness and last but not least, power. Each one of us is locked away until the time is right." Zyoisol explained as Kaori looked at it's appearance. It was something one could only dream of. It's white scales radiated light as it's eyes were surrounded by tints of blue. Two wings protuded from Zyoisol's back, conjuring up blasts of wind when flapped. An aura of power seeped out of it's very being._

_"Why...Why are you telling me all of this?" Kaori enquired as Zyoisol seemed uncomfortable explaining._

_"Very soon, when your Curse Mark breaks out, a dark, evil presence will start to brew within you. In fact, it has already started. Me."_

_" Yes, I know what you are thinking. I look nothing like an evil dragon. Quite the opposite when you think about it. Thats because you are still pure. You still have pure light Chakra in your body. When the Curse Mark breaks out, your Chakra will change. The Light Chakra will turn into Dark Chakra, and that is what will change me."_

_"W-What must I do, then? The Akatsuki will dispell the Curse Mark..." Kaori said, panicking._

_"Oh no, they won't. The Akatsuki want to dispell the seal rather. That way, you would not be prepared to control me and I would easily be able to take over your body. You have to return to Konoha. My fate, your fate, the fate of the world rests in you..." Zyoisol's voice began to fade._

_"I can't do this alone! I need help! But who would help me!" Kaori shrieked as she felt a white pyramid form on her wrist._

_"But you won't be alone. Kiba will be with you and as will I. You can summon me in battle through the pyramid on your wrist. Just concentrate Chakra into it. Now go! GO!" Zyoisol whispered as it faded._

"Liars. I'll show you..." Kaori thought as she tried to overpower the Chakra strings holding her hands captive. The Chakra she was sending to her hands had to be dense enough, yet not too much. Kaori hoped Itachi would not notice.

Kaori felt the strings around her hands dissapear as she created a Shadow Clone to stand in for her. Placing her hands on Rei's string, she broke it easily and created another Shadow Clone. Before the Akatsuki members turned, Kaori had to make a quick getaway.

"Teleportation Jutsu." Kaori said as she did the hand signs. A breeze blew as Kaori vanished. "Kiba...I'm so sorry!" Kaori thought as she found herself in Konoha. Before she could even move, eight ANBU surrounded her.

"Target found. Report this to the Third." One of the ANBU said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas.**_

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter Four-**

"Great. I teleport back and this happens." Kaori thought to herself as the ANBU spaced apart at one point, allowing a man Kaori knew all too well to enter. The man who had known her identity.

"So your back. I thought that we would have to organize a search party for you." He said as a boy ran up to him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Guy-sensei wants to see you..."He cried, but his entusiasm faded upon seeing the eight ANBU and the kunoichi they surrounded. "W-Whats going on?" He stammered as Kaori fell to her knees again. The pain was too much to bear.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The boy cried as he bended down to try and help Kaori. Kaori shot him an ice-cold glare as she slapped his hand away. "No, I don't need-Argh!" Kaori's sentance was interrupted with yet another jolt of pain. The seal around the Curse Mark had nearly completely faded away. All that remained then was a faint imprint of it. The Curse Mark was glowing red, as if it sensed it's freedom close by.

"Let us help you. We can seal the Curse Mark away again!" The ANBU caption offered as Kaori weakly stood up. Knowing that she had no choice, Kaori nodded as Kakashi scooped her up on his back.

"Hurry! We need to reseal the Curse Mark before it breaks out!" Kakashi ordered as the ANBU nodded in agreement. Speeding away at a speed too fast for anybody to detect, they arrived at the Hokage's Residence in no time at all. But they had left one thing behind. Rei, Kaori's nin-ken.

**Kiba**

"I wonder wheres Kaori now? Why did she run away anyway?" Kiba thought as he sat on a ledge in the Inuzuka Residence. Akamaru laid down silently and calmly beside him. Suddenly, a small wolf pup casually strode into the Residence. It was beautiful to say the least to Akamaru and Kiba. It's well-kept pelt shone in the sunlight as it's bushy tail wagged happily upon seeing Akamaru.

"Yip,Yip,Aroo,Aroo!Yip! Yip!" (Hey there! I finally found you! I have good news!) Rei yipped happily as Akamaru stared at it in surprise. "Yip,Yip,Arooo,Yip,Yip!" (Actually, its for your owner. Kaori came back!) Rei exclaimed happily as Kiba nearly fell off the ledge in surprise and happiness. "Say what? K-Kaori came back?" He asked as Rei nodded happily. Kiba's frown ceased as a bright smile appeared in it's place. Kaori was back.

**Kaori**

Kaori hesitantly rolled up her sleeve, to reveal the Curse Mark. It was flashing red and black as the seal struggled to contain it. Kakashi's exposed eye widened when he saw it. It was weaker then he thought.

"Stay still and don't move." Kakashi stated clearly as Kaori froze, becoming a stone statue. Quickly biting his thumb, Kakashi drew a bloodied spell cicle around Kaori. Then. he blushed slightly as he trailed his hand down Kaori's back to write the kanji over and over again. The words stretched to form a line to the edge of the spell circle as Kakashi leaned back in relief. Sweat was on his face from concentration. This was the part where it would hurt.

"Chill. It will be over soon." Kakashi said softly as he did a long string of hand signs. Slamming his two of his fingers onto Kaori's Curse Mark, the mark started to absorb the kanji. That was when Kaori felt it.

The pain.

"Kyaaaa!" Kaori screamed as she curled up in pain. Seconds felt like hours to her as the sealing process contiuned. It felt as if someone had pierced swords into her heart and was doing it over and over again using super human speed. As the kanji were fully absorbed, Kaori panted heavily as a ring appeared around the Curse Mark.

"Tell me it's over..."Kaori winced as she felt the pain fade slowly. Kakashi laughed slightly at her plight.

"Yeah. It's over. But your Curse Mark is a little too strong of the seal. You need to use your will to supress it." Kakashi explained as Kaori nodded.

"W-Whatever..." Kaori whispered as she stood up weakly. That's when she noticed that Rei was missing. Closing her eyes, Kaori pinpointed Rei's Chakra to be near the Inuzuka Clan Residence. "Not like the Curse Mark is breaking out anytime soon..."Kaori though as she rolled down her sleeve to it's original state. Tossing on her jacket, Kaori turned and ran out of the building, as she passed Kakashi's ear, a Thank You came out of her mouth.

"Rei, where are you?" Kaori thought as she heard a yipping sound. It sounded like Rei talking..or yipping. (Rei's saying "She should be coming.") Kaori giggled at her. It was rare that Rei was seperated. It was normal that she would go to Kiba's house to talk to him. He was, after all, a male version of Kaori.

**Inuzuka Clan Residence**

Hurried footsteps could be heard as Kaori arrived at the Inuzuka Clan Residence. Rei, Akamaru and Kiba were visible almost immediately, with smiles on their faces. Looking up, Kiba saw her first, followed by Akamaru and Rei.

"Yip! Aroooo!" (See, I told you! Kaori!) Rei cried happily as she lept into Kaori's arms. Kaori smiled as she approached Kiba who looked at her, surprised that she was making the first move. "Kiba?" Kaori said softly as she stood in front of Kiba. She was visibly short as compared to him.

"I'm sorry about leaving you.." She admitted, a small blush creeping up on her face. It all seemed so awkward. The only boys she had talked to in Konoha were Ryo and that Kakashi guy.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Kaori as he hugged her. To his surprise, she hugged back. Their nin-ken looked on happily as their owners smiled. They were together again, after a whole seven years apart.

"Is your team taking part in the Chunin Exams?" Kiba spoke as he broke out of the hug and patted an empty space beside him. Kaori nodded as she gasped. Her team needed her to take part. "Yeah. They are. I have to get back..." Kaori said as she sighed. Kiba laughed at her plight.

"You still have four days." Kiba said as Kaori shook her head. "No, I dont. Ninja like me from other villages have to report to the Hokage three days before the start of the exams. Only three-man squads can meet the Hokage to sign a contract, saying that we would not harm anybody outside the exams. If you don't turn up...well you can't go for the exams." Kaori explained as she saw Ryo running towards her.

"Kaori! There you are!" He cried as he ran up to Kaori, a relieved look on his face. Kaori stifled a giggle as she smiled.

"Sorry about making you worry, Ryo. Wheres Amaya-sama?" Kaori asked as a fat girl fell onto the ground behind Ryo. Amaya.

"Oh. Never mind." Kaori said as she helped Amaya up cautiously. "We have to go sign the contract for the Chunin Exams now. Come on." Ryo said as he turned towards the Hokage's Residence. Scooping up Rei, Kaori followed him as Amaya groaned, following. She was not used to the ninja life led by the many ninja and kunoichi.

**Night**

"Fire Style, Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Kaori cried as she blew out a barrage of fireballs shaped as a pheonix. They hit the targets Kaori had set up spot-on, destroying them completely. Smiling at her handiwork, she turned to Rei.

"Hey, Rei. Up for some pratice for the exams?" She asked as Rei perked up immediately. Yipping happily, Rei stood up as Kaori created a few shadow clones. Using a Chakra string to control all of them, she made them advance. This type of practice was new to Rei, but she was adaptable. Yipping using a high-pitched voice, she made the clones close their eyes of they flinched. Appearing behind each of them using super-human speed, Rei bit their neck, heart and head deeply. One by one, the clones disapeared.

"Nice job, Rei." Kaori praised as Rei yipped happily.

_"Kaori, good job on sealing the Curse Mark. But another event is going to happen." Zyoisol warned, it's heavenly light beaming down on Kaori's mind. "Whats the event, Zyoisol?" Kaori asked as a grim look appeared on Zyoisol's face._

_"Amaya. She's going to use Orochimaru's power to beat YOU during the Chunin Exams. This will lead to a world war." Zyoisol said matter-of-factly._

_"Amaya? She's facing me?" Kaori said, surprised as Zyoisol nodded._

_"You need to find the Jutsu's weak spot. Summon me if you need me, okay?" Zyoisol said as he faded. Kaori clenched her hand into a fist. Amaya had done it this time. Using Orochimaru's power and not her own just for the Chunin Exams. How could she? Orochimaru never helped without expecting something back._

Kaori shook Zyoisol's words off for the time being. But she could'nt. It was stuck to her mind. Deciding to rest for the night to calm her weary body, Kaori teleported back to the room she shared with Ryo and Amaya. As she moonlight lit up Amaya's face, Kaori could spot a dark pyramid on her neck. It was similiar to the pyramid on her wrist. Could that be the Jutsu's weak spot?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas.**_

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter Five-**

**Time skip : Chunin Exams**

"Can we go home yet?" Amaya whined as her nin-ken panted heavily. Sweat was rolling down their faces as the hot Konoha sun beat down on them. Kaori sighed as she spun around, her brown hair held in a tight ponytail. She had stopped backing down ever since she had been spending time with Kiba. "Amaya, we can only return to Iwagakure after the Chunin Exams." She explained calmly.

"Yip, Yip, Arooo, Aroo!" (C'mon, your not that weak, are you!) Rei added as Ryo shook Amaya's shoulder. "I could give you a piggyback ride if you want." He offered as Amaya nodded gratefully. Bending down, Amaya latched onto Ryo as he struggled to stand up. Her nin-ken growled at Kaori but she just turned away.

"Hey, look, some Iwa-nin." A girl's voice cried as a team of Suna-nin appeared in front of Kaori's team. "Psh. The boy's giving the girl a piggyback ride!" One of the male Suna-nin cried before he burst out in a fit of giggles. The other kept quiet though, and stared at Kaori.

"Whats your name?" He asked, directed to Kaori, but Amaya immeidately piped up.

"Me? Amaya, Amaya Tisoi!" Amaya cried as the boy shook his head and looked at Kaori. Angered at being ignored, Amaya clenched her hand into a fist and attepted to punch Kaori's side. "Rei, if you please." Kaori said softly as Rei somesaulted and spun in mid-air, pushing Amaya's hand away.

"It's not nice to ask for other people's names without introducing yourself first." Kaori stated softly as the boy nodded. "My name is Gaara. Gaara of the Sand Waterfall." He introduced as he beckoned to Kaori for her to start.

"My name's Kaori. Kaori..." Kaori began to get tounge-tied at her last name when the girl of the group cut in. "Inuzuka? You have a nin-ken by your side." She said as she pointed to Rei, who had Amaya and her nin-ken backed up against a wooden wall fencing the area.

"Inuzuka. Yeah..." Kaori replied vaguely as a small Konoha kid rammed into the boy who was still having a laughing fit. The boy's laughter dispated immediately as he grabbed the kid.

"You little runt!" He yelled as Gaara's sand stopped him. "Kankuro, stop. Your a disgrace to our village." Gaara said as Kankuro sheepishly put the boy down. "Sorry, Gaara." He said, fear prominent in his voice. Kaori looked at him oddly. So Gaara controlled sand, what was to be feared?

"Ryo, Amaya-chan, let's go to the Chunin Exams holding site now." Kaori ordered as Ryo nodded before running up to Kaori and taking off, leaving Amaya to strolling slowly behind them. To Amaya, the speed she was strolling at was equal to the speed a ninja was running at. She was 'that fast'.

Ryo and Kaori reached the holding site in no time. Walking in, they leaned against stone pillars as they waited for Amaya. Rei growled softly as she was not known for her patience. Fifteen minutes later, Amaya and her nin-ken walked casually into sight, shopping bags around Amaya's arms. Kaori shook her head and sighed at her antics. Shopping when an important exam was coming up.

"Come on, Amaya. We have lost enough time." Ryo stated matter-of-factly as Amaya pouted and crossed her arms, acting like a spoilt five year old child. "Suit yourself." Kaori said as she walked inside the building, leaving Amaya in the hot sun. In a few seconds, Amaya charged into the building for shade.

"Good luck, Ryo." Kaori said as she moved to her seat. It was next to a Hyuuga, she could tell due to his pale lavender eyes pupil-less eyes. He flinched when Kaori sat down next to him. Turning, she could see that his Byakugan was activated. Rei was on top of Kaori's head instead of her usual place, Kaori's jacket. Kaori had placed her there to see if she could help her cheat in the event that she was unable to answer any questions.

**-Thirty minutes into the exam-**

Kaori put her pencil down as she looked at her completed sheet happily. She had managed to guess the test's motive. To test the candidates infomation-gathering skills. Rei, by sitting on top of Kaori's head, had been able to see the other answers and tell Kaori them. But Kaori had to admit, the cheating was not easy. Chunin had been seating everywhere in the room, and if they got caught five times, they were out of the exams along with their team.

Kaori's eyes flickered to Amaya. She was panicking, Kaori could tell. After all, she had not studied and was always having her head in the clouds during classes in Iwagakure. Moreover, she would never be able to see the test's true meaning.

**Time Skip : Fifteen minutes**

"I will now give out the tenth question." Ibiki Morino said as he stood in front of the classroom. The room immediately became so silent you could hear a pin drop to the ground. Everyone was quiet and writing had ceased.

"If you fail to get this question correct, you will be unable to take the Chunin Exams ever again. But, if you forfeit the question, you can take the exams again next year." Ibiki stated, making gasps form in the room. Kaori smiled. Amaya, as big an idiot as she was, would never raise her hand. She wanted to progress quickly, and a year was far too much for her to wait out. One by one, teams of three exited the room all because of that one person.

"No one else would forfeit?" Ibiki asked as no hands were raised. He broke out in a wide smile. "I have two words to say."

"You PASS!" He exclaimed as everyone gasped in surprise. A boy with blonde hair stood up and yelled at Ibiki. "Then wheres the tenth question!"

"There is no tenth question. This was to test if you would back down or not from challenges!" Ibiki said as everyone smiled and high-fived their teammates. The Hyuuga beside Kaori just kept quiet and did not move. Amaya's happy voice could be heard as she jumped around and boasted about her passing the first test. But Kaori had heard about the second and third. They required Ninja Skills. And knowing Amaya, Ryo and her would have to hold her hand through them.

A puff of smoke appeared as banners were drawn up. A woman with spiky hair appeared, a fox-like grin on her face. In a voice filled with authority, she proclaimed "My name is Anko Mitarashi. I'm your examiner for the next exam!"As Ibiki whispered something to her, her face paled as she sighed. "Jumped the clock?" Kaori thought in surprise.

"Everyone, meet me at the forty-fourth training ground in Konohagakure! Code name, The Forest Of Death!" She cried. Amaya nearly fainted upon hearing this, it was obvious. She had thought that she had passed everything with only the written test. She was so naive. The Forest Of Death was an interesting name for a training ground. Or was it a battle ground? It sounded more like the latter. (Battle Ground).

Standing up, Kaori weaved her hand signs quickly as she teleported her squad mates to The Forest Of Death. Amaya was nearly in tears upon seeing the rough forest terrain that was masked behind the metal doors. She was fretting about the humidity, mosquito bites, food, water, air... everything that was normal to experience in a forest was so new to her, a Ninja that was barely even one. She had gone on zero missions in all, her stats as a ninja were not that good,and most of all, money and pride had been used to get her where she was.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas.**_

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter Six-**

"Ching!" A kunai flew through the air as it speared the dry air into two. Kaori was immediately alert as she lifted her hand and caught the kunai between two of her fingers. Turning, she cringed when she saw the same female kunoichi she had seen earlier holding a kunai to her neck.

"Your not half bad for a Genin, I'll give you that." The female, Anko Mitarashi admitted as Kaori smiled. "Well, thank you, Anko-sensei." Kaori said as she bended down and slipped out of her grasp as if she was made of oil. As she moved, her shirt collar slid down slightly, showing her Curse Mark to Anko.

"Hey, what's that?" Anko said as she grabbed Kaori arm as Kaori shook free vigourously. As her hand brushed slightly against Amaya's the pyramid seemed to shoot a bolt of power into her body. "I-It's nothing, really." Kaori whispered back as she stood at her usual place, beisde Ryo. Rei was at her side in an instant, guarding her from anybody who attempted to attack her. "Oh whatever. I don't have time to waste on a little runt like you." Anko stated as she walked off smugly.

"Arf, Arf! (Hey, Rei!) Akamaru barked as he walked towards Rei who immediately let her guard down and ran forwards to Akamaru to start up a conversation with him. Their barks and yips filled the air as Kaori's mind flooded with thoughts about that feeling... and Amaya using Orochimaru's power. Could the pyramid sense Amaya's pyramid acting and sent that bolt of power to alert her?

"Hey Kaori. Looks like you made it." Kiba said as he crossed his arms in front of Kaori, to 'act cool' in her presence. "Yeah, I did." Kaori said teasingly as she felt Amaya trying to grasp her wrist. Her hand darted here and there trying to grab her wrist from her position. What was Amaya's intention? Why was she doing this? Orochimaru perhaps?

**Two days before**

"Yo, Orochimaru-baka." Amaya said disrepectfully as she met the ninja who was one of the Three Sannin and had defected a long time ago in the darkened forest. The pale man emerged through the trees, his long pink tounge licking his lips.

"So, your father gave me an order to help you succeed in the Chunin Exams?" Orochimaru clarified as Amaya sighed impatiently and nodded. Orochimaru smirked at her lack of patience.

"Very well. But you must help me. Your teammate, Kaori Inuzuka, has a light Pyramid mark on her wrist. I will give you a dark Pyramid mark, and you must try to grasp her wrist and spread the dark Chakra to her mark, alright?" Orochimaru propsed, his usual I-help-you, You-help-me attitude kicking in.

"Alright." Amaya said,all she wanted was to win and show Kaori her skills. Her 'great' and 'mighty' skills. As Orochimaru darted forward and sunk his snake-like teeth into her neck, Amaya screamed in pain, a girly high-pitched scream escaping her lips. As the tooth marks formed a Pyramid as dark as night, Amaya felt a surge of power brewing within her. She liked it.

"Good. I did my end of the job and you will do yours." Orochimaru said as he crept away. Amaya lifted her hand and touched the Pyramid. The power... the Chakra... the will... the strength... it was everything she needed to beat that imbecile, Kaori and her pathetic Nin-ken, Rei. She and her own powerful nin-ken were more then enough to beat the living daylights out of Kaori, and with his power Orochimaru had blessed her with, Kaori was in for hell.

"Kaori Inuzuka, just wait. Amaya Tisoi is coming for you!" Amaya cried as she cackled. She would get anything she wanted, by hook or by crook.

**Normal**

Amaya growled at her failed attempts to grasp Kaori's wrist. Everytime she darted in, advanced, Kaori darted away, backed away. It was as if they were having a hand war. Ryo did't seem to notice anything, oddly, so Amaya tried to grasp Kaori's wrist one more time and failed. Nearly screaming out in anger and failure, she used all she had to keep it in. Kaori was nothing compared to her.

_"Kaori! Kaori! Get away from Amaya!" Zyoisol cried in Kaori's mind as Kaori gasped in surprise. "Why?" Kaori asked, her voice filled with curiousity._

_"That mark you noticed yesterday, it is my evil counterpart, Syvioul is the dragon that lives in it. Amaya is the user of Syvioul's dark power. She has no idea what she's playing with!" Zyoisol cried out in anger. "Oh no..." Kaori gasped as she thought back to the time that Amaya had used to try to grasp her wrist. Her assumption was right. Amaya was up to no good at all._

_"How do I seal it away?" Kaori asked, worried about Zyoisol._

_"You can't. Only the bearer, Amaya can. And I really doubt she will. Just look at her. That smuggish look gives me the creeps. If she wanted to seal it away, she would be all worried by now." Zyoisol explained as she growled angrily at Amaya. She was too pampered, unable to get whatever she wanted herself._

_"If Amaya summons Syvioul, I am the only one able to stand up to her. Guardian Dragons are special. You can either be given one or have one from birth. You are the latter whilst Amaya is the former. Orochimaru gave it to her. We have to stop Syvioul!" Zyoisol cried as Kaori's brow furrowed in annoyance._

_Amaya, Amaya...you just can't stand up on your own two feet, huh? You need Orochimaru's help! Kaori crossed her arms as she nodded. "But Zyoisol, what if...we fail to stop Amaya and Syvioul?" She asked, her voice shaky. Zyoisol tensed at her question._

_"No! Don't even think about that! Failure is never an option! More so with that little brat! If we fail, the whole world is let down! You get my drift?" Zyoisol asked, his voice was a gentle whisper, trying to calm himself._

_"Very well." Kaori said as she lifted her arm and straightened her fingers. Cutting away the shadowy ruins landscape, her mind returned to normal and she was greeted by a huge crowd of ninja. She had craftily tucked her arms and hands in her backpack she had bought, in an attempt to stop Amaya from touching her._

"Amaya Tisoi,you have just gotten everyone into trouble. You will have hell to pay!" Kaori thought as she looked at Amaya. She was tightly holding on to Ryo, 'hiding' from the tough forest air. Her princess side was kicking in. Rei was by her side, yipping every now and then to try to avoid getting kicked or stepped on by the many ninja in the surroundings. A hut had been set up and Ryo was busy filling up a form. He had written down Amaya, Kaori and his name in his scrawls as Amaya tugged at his arm again and again. Kaori glared at her, which she did not noticed.

"Your not even remorseful...have you any idea what your getting yourself into?" Kaori thought as Amaya squeaked in surprise at a kunai falling in front of her. The squeak parade contiuned, spreading into screams eventually. Something about bacteria and illness was in her speech as Kaori sighed. She had to stop her...she could not let the world down!

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter and all...It's just that I'm sick and drowsy. (The total truth!) Next Chapter is about the Forest Of Death, as you might have guessed. Kaori's last name from now on will be Inuzuka, not Tisoi, Amaya's family name. Deideikunheartz, OUT!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas. **_

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter Seven-**

"Eeek! Who threw the kunai? Get it away! Get it away!" Amaya screeched as Kaori sighed, bending down to pick the kunai up. It had a nice sharpened edge, perfect for stabbing others. A perfectionist's weapon perhaps. Even Kaori did not have kunai this sharp. Hers were slightly blunt with wear and tear doing most of the job.

"Oh I'm sorry. That kunai's mine." A girl said as she came up to Kaori who was immersed in playing with the kunai. Looking up, Kaori saw a girl with her hair tied chinese-style, two buns stood up on her head, matching her hazel eyes. "Here you go." Kaori said as she handed the kunai relectantly to the girl, blushing at the fact that she was being so childish and playing with the weapon.

"My name's Tenten. What about yours?" Tenten asked as Kaori looked up, shocked. No one had actually asked for her name before in Iwagakure. All they wanted to know was Amaya's name.

"My name is Kaori." Kaori replied sheepishly, feeling Amaya's glare pierce through her body as she did so. "Nice to meet you, Kaori." Tenten said as she smiled happily. Her smile was a true smile, filled to the brim with happiness. "Tenten?" A boy with pale lavender eyes, similiar to those of that Hinata girl walked up behind Tenten as he spoke her name, to attract her attention maybe. "Oh hello Neji. I was just talking to Kaori here." Tenten explained as Kaori bowed to Neji to show her respect to a fellow shinobi.

"Team Six from Iwagakure!" A voice spoke as Kaori looked up. Ryo Arana, Amya Tisoi and Kaori Inuzuka made up Team Six back in Iwagakure. The voice followed to say Gate Twenty-four. As the trio walked off towards their assigned gate, Kaori turned back to see Neji looking at her oddly. He was odd...his Chakra was fierce and wild, as if it thristed for battle with a fellow person.

**Chunin Exams: Stage Two, The Forest Of Death! START!**

Kaori used all she had to hold in her laughter. Ryo was carrying Amaya as they sped through the forest. Amaya had her head buried in Ryo's chest as she leaves and branches scratched her faces, arms and legs. Kaori hardly felt the pain and neither did Ryo. Amaya...on the other hand was screaming in pain as if a sword had been pierced through her heart.

"We need an Earth Scroll." Ryo stated as he held the Heaven Scroll up for Kaori to see. "Okay. Why don't you and Amaya-chan rest for the time being. I will look for the Earth Scroll." Kaori suggested as Ryo looked at her i surprise, opening his mouth to protest as Kaori shook her head and winked at him. "I will be fine, Ryo. I have Rei." She said softly as Rei transformed using Kaori's Chakra. Branching out from the duo, she instantly found a group of Sunagakure Ninja. They had a Heaven Scroll in their procession.

Not really minding about the blood or yells that were obviously going to come out of this battle, Kaori silently weaved her hand signs. "Lightning Style, Lightning Arena." She whispered as she wind around the area picked up speed, forming a sort of 'Arena'. As the Ninja were distracted looking around for the hidden enemy, a thunder bolt led down from the clouds as it shocked the ninja. Her yells filled the air as she Heaven Scroll rolled to Kaori's feet. Rei whined. She was not used in this battle at all. Kaori chuckled as she picked up the Scroll and speedily made her way back to Ryo and Amaya. Amaya's Nin-ken was crouching nearby, eating a few berries.

Showing the Heaven Scroll proudly to the others, Ryo nodded in approval as Amaya grunted her way through. Sighing unhappily, Ryo picked up Amaya and her Nin-ken as they began to head for the tower in the middle of the whole forest. Another barrage of yells rang out as Kaori felt sand rain down on her left hand, the one facing the direction the sound came from. Amaya yelped again as the sand dispersed in the air. Another group was killed.

**Tower in the middle of The Forest Of Death**

"About time..."Ryo groaned as he let Amaya down onto the ground with her Nin-ken, before collapsing in a puddle of sweat. Kaori kneeled on the ground as she opened the scrolls together. Smoke flowed out of the scrolls as a man wearing a Konohagakure Jounin Jacket appeared. He was smoking, giving the room a musty smoke scent.

"Your the second team to make it here in this stage. You guys pass. Wait here for the other participants." The man said as he poofed away again, his entrance was short and sweet, the way Kaori liked it. She hated people who explained who they were, what they were in their village and so on. She only cared about thier reason for being here.

"Looks like we wait..."Kaori said as she sat down, leaning against the wall. The other participants would not be arriving for a while, it seemed. They were the second team...who were the first?

"O-Okay. Aah..." Ryo said as he took a few long, deep breaths. His breathing regulated as he closed his eyes and drifted off into peaceful slumber. Amaya sat down beside Kaori, shocking Kaori in the process of that. But Kaori knew her real motive. To get her wrist into hers.

Quickly jumping up to avoid a fight, or even worse, corruption of her guardian dragon's Chakra, Kaori landed on the ground where she walked over to the other side of the tower. Leaning against it, standing this time, Kaori lifted one of her feet and placed it against the wall. Picking out one of her Kunai, she began to sharpen it to pass the time. Amaya was busy sweeping away dust and dirt on the ground beside her as she laid down. She needed her so-called 'beauty sleep' at this hour every day. She said that it helped to mantain her 'good' figure and 'good' looks.

"I will become a Chunin...the best of the best..."Kaori thought as she tightly gripped the handle of her sharpened kunai. She would not lose to Amaya Tisoi. "I won't let you down, world." She thought as her gaze fixed on Amaya, who was snoring away. She would be sorry. Her eyes sparkled a dark black for a second, before switching back. The Curse Seal...it was trying to use Kaori's anger and dark will to break out...no!

**-Chunin Exams Stage Three: Battle stage (Preliminaries) Start!-**

"Sasuke Uchiha? He got bit by Orochimaru..." Kaori thought as she stood two rows away from a dark-haired boy, the presumed ladies man in Konohagakure. Every now and then, he would grasp his neck and wince in pain. A pink-haired Konoha Kunoichi would then flinch and try to comfort him. Of course,he would always say no, and the girl would back off, dissapointed at her attemp failing again and again.

"I will now declare the first match." Gekko, the proctor of the thrid exam, annoucned in a loud voice. As beeps rang off from the screen in the middle of the room, Kaori saw her name appear, in bright yellow capital letters.

KAORI INUZUKA

香織犬塚

VS

AYAME TISOI

アヤ私

Kaori smiled.

Time for battle. The battle of the guardian dragons.

"Kaori Inuzuka and Ayame Tisoi, please remain here. The other competitors please move up to the platforms above." Genma asked and the other ninja and kunoichi moved away, clearing the arena. Kaori got into position, she was standing at the right of Genma whilst Ayame was looking at her, a smug look on her face. Her Nin-ken growled, itching for battle and blood. Kaori felt the pyramids on her and Ayame's body glow brighter and emit a special Chakra Wave. Only one of them would walk out alive this time. "Begin when ready." Genma said as Kaori and Ayame got ready.

Ayame VS Kaori

Ayame closed her eyes as her pyramid glowed brightly, emitting light visible through her clothing. Kaori did the same, but secretly. A dragon started to take shape behind her. Dark shadows covered her side of the arena. The wind picked up as the ninja on the platforms gasped in surprise. Amaya crackled evily. As Kaori's hair whipped around her face, Amaya's guardian dragon, Syvioul sped towards Kaori.

Kaori's hand glowed, a sphere of light forming. Cracks formed as the magestic figure of Zyoisol formed and easily blocked the attack. Zyoisol and Syvioul were on par with each other in terms of power. This was going to be one long fight...

Sakura Haruno

"K-Kakashi-sensei...those are summonings...right?" Sakura stammered as her sensei shook his head grimly. "Sakura, they are the guardian dragons belonging to Kaori and Ayame." Kakashi explained as he put his make-out tactics book away.

"Guardian dragons?" Sakura quoted as Kakashi nodded, his hands in his pockets. "A Guardian dragon is like a spirit that lives in you, in the form of a dragon. Not everyone has one, though." Kakashi explained as Sakura interrupted.

"Then why is Ayame's one dark whilst Kaori's one is light?"

"Kaori's one is born purely of will. Ayame's, on the other hand, seems to have been given to her, by Orochimaru perhaps. Yes, Orochimaru." Kakashi stated as Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"Orochimaru?" She cried as the dragons started to claw, bite anad attack each other. Killing intent burned in their eyes as they engaged in fierce combat. Rei and Amaya's Nin-ken began to fight too, animal insticts taking over their own pure senses. Kaori and Ayame started to engage in Taijutsu combat, Ayame fleeing whilst Kaori advanced.

**Kaori Inuzuka**

"I will win this...I cannot lose!" Kaori thought as she took another step forwards, causing Ayame to step backwards. Ayame growled as she tossed a bottle of poison onto the arena. Holding her breath, Kaori scanned the area for Ayame. Spotting her easily, Kaori got ready for a Ninjutsu.

"Wind Style, Wind Dagger Jutsu!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas.**_

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter Eight- **

Kaori did a somersault and propelled herself into mid-air. Landing a sharp kick onto Ayame's head, Kaori landed onto Ayame's back. Doing another series of kicks and punches, Ayame was kicked back into air by Kaori using only pure strength. Her arms touched the ground, doing a somersault everytime Ayame was close to it. An endless cycle of kicks and punches.

"Aargh..." Kaori winced as her Curse Mark started to break out again as Ayame touched it. Seeing her chance, Ayame kicked Kaori away as she made her getaway. By then, Kaori had used all her strength she was on the verge of fainting. Something was wrong. Ayame should not have been able to withstand such a long series of attacks on her body's vital spots.

That was when Kaori spotted it. A thin thread connected Ayame to her Guardian Dragon. Chakra was being pumped through it, infused with strength from every blow with Kaori's Guardian Dragon. Kaori had to admit, it was a smart idea. A thin thread that Kaori should not have spotted could have just won the battle for Ayame.

_"I can sense it coming...Ayame's guardian dragon is getting weak..." Zyoisol stated as howls and cries could be heard. Syvioul perhaps? Zyoisol's voice seemed to soothe Kaori's soul amazingly. "Good. How much longer?" Kaori asked as she looked over to her Nin-ken, Rei. Rei was easily holding her end with Ayame's Nin-ken. The whole Arena was silent as everyone watched the fierce first battle._

_"You have to beat Ayame first. She is the one sending Chakra to Syvioul. In exchange, Syvioul adds power to it and sends it back through the thread you saw." Zyoisol explained as Kaori grunted in understanding._

_"Hai. Got it, Zyoisol." Kaori answered as she sped towards Ayame who was smashed into the wall. "Fire Style, Fireball Of Death Jutsu!"_

A large fireball, coated with a dark aura emerged as it burnt Ayame's skin to ashes. Screams could be heard as the flames engulfed Ayame's body. Ayame's breathing slowed and slowed, her heartbeat slowing down also...until there was silence from Ayame. All that remained was a pile of ashes and alot of blood. Kaori had finally got back at her...revenge was sweet and charming.

_"Now Zyoisol!" Kaori ordered as Zyoisol bit down hard on Syvioul's skin. Syvioul howled in pain as blood oozed out of the wound. Red hot flames emerged from Zyoisol's mouth as Syvioul cried in pain, like Ayame did. As Syvioul cried in pain, the shadows seemed to receed, until they were completely gone. Smiling at each other, Zyoisol was absorbed back into Kaori._

_"Thank you, Kaori." Zyoisol said as he vanished from the battlefield arena. Kaori closed her eyes as Rei got the finishing blow on Ayame's Nin-ken, it's throat. Cutting his windpipe, Ayame's Nin-ken died a painful, slow death. Standing up proud and straight, Kaori and Rei smiled in happiness._

They had won and gotten their years-old revenge. Ayame, Syvioul and her Nin-ken, were gone. "Winner, Kaori Inuzuka." Genma said as Kiba whistled happily. Akamaru barked for joy as Kaori made her way onto the platforms above as the next match was declared. As the bloodstains and ashes were cleared up by ninja form the medical-crops, a sinking feeling emerged in Kaori. Something else was going to happen...and it would have something to do with that famed S-Ranked Organization, the Akatsuki.

As Sasuke and the ninja from the sound fought, Kaori felt that something was different about Sasuke Uchiha. He was not the same as the other ninja in the world. He fought harder, strived higher, and never gave up on his goals.

As Kaori looked across the arena, she saw Ryo looking at her disapprovingly. His eyes burned with sadness and anger. Kaori teleported to his side in an instant.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kaori asked, her arms akimbo. She was not expecting what Ryo did next.

"You killed Ayame! Could'nt you just knock her unconcious or something! You did't have to kill her! You baka! Ayame was the vital tool in our team, the leader in our lives! You killed our leader! How could you? How could you? How could you kill her? Now shes gone! There goes our leader, thanks to you!" Ryo yelled in Kaori's face, making Kaori retort back angrily.

"What 'Leader' was she? A laid-back princessy one! And you'll never want to know what could have happened if I had not killed her!" Rei yipped in agreement, Ayame's Nin-ken's blood still on her coat.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, Tell me!" Ryo taunted, his loud voice making everyone on the platforms turn to face them.

"Remember those dragons? Her's was from OROCHIMARU! Orochimaru! It would have shrouded the world in eternal darkness! Did you want that? And what makes you think she would say 'no' to winning!" Kaori shouted back, leaving Ryo speechless.

"Forget it. We are OVER." Kaori whispered britterly, turning to walk away. Forcefully shaking away Ryo's hand which had grasped her wrist. As she walked away, two faded , transparent dark wings formed on her back, which quickly disappeared.

"Kaori..." Ryo whispered, a tear forming in his eye.

"Ryo...you have to understand loss and death. Ayame's death was inevitable. It could not be prevented...you have to accept it..." Kaori thought as she teleported back to he original place beside Kiba. His mouth was locked shut, giving Kaori some peace to bask in. Her anger at being betrayed was unimaginable.

**-Time Skip: A few hours-**

"Kaori Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara, Temari, Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame, Congratulations. You all have made it to the final stage of the Third Stage of the Chunin Exams. The exams will take place one month later. Use this one month well." Gekko annouced, making an array of claps and sounds from the other Genin ring out. Kaori sighed. Ryo had forfeited his match due to her outburst.

"I'm sorry...Ryo..." Kaori thought sadly, looking at Ryo who quickly and meekly avoided her gaze.

**-Time Skip: Night-**

"Fire Style, Fire Sword Jutsu!" Kaori yelled, a fire sword appearing in mid-air. It illuminated the surroundings with a warm orange glow. "Ice Style, Ice Cover!" An Ice Cover covered the sword whole, chilling the air. The fire still burnt inside the ice, glowing red.

"Charge!" Kaori ordered as the sword flew forwards. The Ice Cover shattered and created an array of sharp icicles surrounding the sword. Cutting through the many trees that stood in the way of it's path, thumps could be heard soon after as the trees hit the ground. Rei yipped behind Kaori. Kaori never destroyed this much of the forest when she trained before. Was she feeling...guilty?

_"Kaori..." Zyoisol cried out, at the back of Kaori's mind. "Y-Yeah?" Kaori replied back, stammering. "Remember your narrow escape with the Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hosigaki?" Zyoisol enquired as Kaori nodded shakily. "No..." She thought._

_"Their coming back for you." Zyoisol said in a grim voice, confirming Kaori's worst fears. "Perfect..." Kaori whispered. Who knew how close they were to Konohagakure? Or were they already here..._

_"You have to fight them off. I have a bad feeling about this fight though." Zyoisol admitted sadly. "F-Fight them off? How? I'm too-" Kaori was interrupted by Zyoisol._

_"Weak? No, you aren't. You have me." Zyoisol comforted as his voice faded, leaving Kaori in her own thoughts. "Akatsuki..." She thought._

"Fire Style, Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" A male's voice cried out as a barrage of pheonix-shaped fireballs surrounded Kaori and bombarded her. "Ugh.." Kaori winced as she was slammed into a nearby rocky cliff. "Cheap shot..." She thought as she struggled to her feet. Looking in all four directions, she saw no sign of anyone.

"Up here! Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!" Kisame yelled as he shot a bolt of water shaped like a shark towards Kaori, who narrowly dodged. A explosion of cool air happened soon after. The shadowy figures of two men could be seen. Obviously, they were Itachi and Kisame.

"Nice trick with the Kage Buushins (Shadow Clones), but play times over!" Kisame exclaimed as he charged at Kaori with his Samehada in hand. Quickly whipping out a kunai, Kaori blocked his assualt using all the strength she could muster.

As Kisame and Kaori flew through the air blocking and giving the other cuts and near death experiences, Itachi was quickly moving behind Kaori.

"Itach-" Kaori was interrupted by a blast of fire behind her, burning her neck. "Ouch..." Kaori whispered as blood trickled down from the wound.

"Plink...Plink..."Blood was dripping into the pond that Kaori stood above. A burning sensation spread from her neck into her body. Deciding that she would lose nothing, Kaori raised her hand above her head and summon Zyoisol using as minimal Chakra as possible. Light radiated from behind Kaori as Zyoisol formed. The wind picked up as the leaves flew wildly in the air.

Sensing that she did not have much time before she would pass out from blood loss, Kaori kicked up her speed and charged towards Kisame. Nodding, Zyoisol started to battle Itachi. Blood splattered everywhere as the fierce battle raged.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas.**_

_**(Japenese names will be used for the Jutsus mentioned in the story from now on. Subs will be shown too in brackets.)**_

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter Nine- **

**Konohagkure : Kakashi Hatake**

As Kakashi peered out of his bedroom window, he expected a serene view of a quiet lush forest that faced the window. No such luck though. A white glow illuminated the forest as two figures could be seen fighting above the trees. A few moments later, a beautiful white dragon flew up into the air, a person on it's back. The sounds of swords and yells of pain could be heard by Kakashi, although he was inside his house and a good twenty kilometers away from the scene.

"Wait..that white dragon..."Kakashi spoke outloud as he thought back to the Chunin Exam Preliminaries that were held earlier in the day. That white dragon was what Kaori Inuzuka had summoned against Amaya Tisoi when they were fighting. Why was the dragon there? Unless Kaori was fighting two other people too powerful for her to take on herself...

"No!" Kakashi spoke as he teleported out of his house. He was still dressed in his Konohagakure Jounin Flak Jacket as usual, his usual black undershirt and pants were still worn, drenched with sweat from the mission he had gotten earlier in the day. An urgent A-ranked escort mission. Easy for Kakashi. He had completed it in no time at all.

Speeding towards the fight scene, he smelt the smell of blood in the air. A strong smell at that. Voices could be heard soon after. Jutsus after Jutsus were called out as more destruction was caused. And with destruction came the blood. It splattered all over the ground, giving it a haunted look. Itachi was strong, that was for sure. He was able to hold his end against Zyoisol. Kaori and Kisame were on par with one another, managing to get cheap shots in here and there but nothing really fatal to the other.

"火遁鳳仙花の術! (_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_/Fire Release: Pheonix Sage Fire Technique!)" Kaori's voice cried out as a volley of uncontrolled fireballs were aimed towards her enemy. As the fireballs hit the man whom she was fighting, Kaori's movement seemed to get sloppy and slow. A red substance was trickling out behind her neck...was it blood? Every now and then, Kaori would flinch in pain.

"水遁爆水衝波! (Suiton: Bakusui Shōha/Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!)" A voice that Kakashi knew all too well called out. Kisame Hosigaki's. Water flew everywhere as a huge wave appeared, Kisame riding it.

Kaori growled softly as she heard Rei yip softly nearby. Thats right...where was Rei? As Kakashi craned his neck, he saw a small flash behind the bushes before a wolf appeared, fully formed, attacking Kisame. Suddenly, Kaori's eyes widened as she fell to the ground, coughing up blood, soon after that, she fell to the ground, unconcious. Itachi was behind her, Zyoisol on the ground, slowly being absorbed by Kaori. Rei, sensing that her owner had fallen, swiftly sped back to the village in an attempt to retreat.

"About time Itachi-san." Kisame commented as he picked up an unconcious Kaori. That was Kakashi's cue to attack. He could not allow the Akatsuki to get another powerful ninja into their team.

"雷切! (Raikiri / Lightning Cutter)!" Kakashi cried as his hand became an electrical sword. Charging towards Kisame and getting a cheap shot at him, Kakashi quickly caught Kaori who fell from his arms. Blood stained his glove at an alarming rate as Kaori's face paled. Knowing that Kaori would die soon if she was not admitted into the hospital, Kakashi created a shadow clone to deal with Itachi and Kisame whilst he got Kaori to the hospital. "Kaori...You can't die...Kiba just got you back..." Kakashi whispered.

**Kaori's Dream**

A world of red greeted Kaori as she stood up in her dream. The wound on her neck had been healed. Not a single scar was left on her body. A background of three tomoe completed the sky. It was the same as Kaori's Curse Mark. The world suddenly began to spin as a beautiful clearing in a forest appeared in it's place. A waterfall could be seen along with birds chirping happily. Kaori knew this place well. In the forest near Iwagakure, bushes covered a small hole. Kaori could crawl into it, and at the end of the hole, the scene she was now dreaming of awaited her. It was a small hidden waterfall in the forest.

A rustling sound could be heard as the bushes at the back of the cave shifted away by themselves, showing another hole that Kaori did not know about. As she crawled through the hole in her dreams, a stone room greeted her. In the middle of the room, a craving of a dragon could be seen. Wait.. the dragon looked like Zyoisol! A small girl could be seen next to the dragon, the girl looked exactly like Kaori. Purple runes glowed below the images.

"Princess Sadako...we are waiting for you...forever..." The runes spelled out. Kaori felt a sense of belonging as her dream self touched the walls of the room. A small line formed when she touched a particular block, which sliced to the top of the room, forming a door. The doors opened to reveal a crowd of cheering people, and ... Zyoisol? Zyoisol was with many dragons of many different shape and sizes...what was this dream telling Kaori?

**Reality**

"Ngh..." Kaori's mouth opened to allow a small wince to come out. As her eyes slowly opened, she saw that she was in a white room. Bandages had been wound around her neck, a strong ointment smell wrafting off of them. Rei was sleeping peacefully beside her, on the ground. "Where am I?" Kaori thought outloud as a voice beside her spoke up.

"Your in the hospital, sis." The voice said. Painfully turning her neck, she saw that the voice belonged to Kiba. "You were in pretty bad shape when Kakashi-sensei brought you here. They gave you a few transfusions...you smelt all wrong then." Kiba explained, making Kaori blush. She got beat in a battle...that had not happened in a long time.

"Oh...That's right..." Kaori whispered to nobody in particular. "How long was I out for?" Kaori asked, half scared for the answer.

"Two days...yeah." Kiba clarified, making Kaori sigh at her weakness. "By the way...something bad happened while you were out." Kiba's voice got faint as he contiuned. "The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, got...um...killed by Orochimaru."

"The Third? Orochimaru..." Kaori's voice faltered as she thought about Orochimaru's actions. First it was Amaya, then The Third Hokage... what was next? "So...who's the next Hokage?" Kaori asked shyly.

"Jiraya-sama and Naruto went to search for her. Someone by the name of Tsunade." Kiba answered again. "Tsunade-sama?" Kaori answered in surprise and wonder. She had heard of a Tsunade in Iwagakure. She was one of the Three Ledgendary Sannin, with Jiraya-sama and Orochimaru.

"Oh while I'm here, Kakashi-sensei asked me to tell you to meet him if you woke up. Something about you transforming in your sleep." Kiba said as he got ready to jump out of the window. "I have a mission. Your discharged!" He cried as he jumped out.

"Kakashi-sensei wants to see me? What about the transforming part?" Kaori thought. Then she wondered about the dream as she stood up, using the bed frame to steady herself. Tossing on a black jacket by her bed to cover up the bandages on her neck, she stiffly did the hand signs to teleport herself to Kakashi's location.

"Princess Sadako...who was she?" Kaori thought.

**Konohagakure : Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi sat in a small room with the other Jounin in the village, namely - Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi and Might Guy. He had told them about Kaori transforming as he carried her back from the forest, into a more royal, princessy form then back to her Kunoichi form. In her princess from, she wore a beautiful tiara, with precious gems embedded into it, a choker with the name SADAKO carved into the rim, a long satin dress embedded with diamonds and royal princess shoes. Her facial features, height and hair did not change at all.

"Poof!" Smoke flooded into the room as Kaori appeared, blushing slightly at the amount of smoke she created. "You wanted to see me, Kakashi-sensei?" Kaori asked softly as Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi wanted to ask you about the night he bought you to the hospital." Kurenai said, her voice calming Kaori down. "O-Okay...So what do you want to know?" Kaori asked.

"Did you dream..or see anything?" Kakashi asked solemly. Kaori immediately thought about her odd, mysterious dream about the room.

"Yeah.." Kaori replied, attracting the attention of the four Jounin in the room. "Tell us all about it. From the beginning." Might Guy ordered. Kaori sighed mentally. It was going to be a long night.

"I dreamt of this waterfall that I used to go to back in Iwagakure. It's hidden in the forest, accessible by crawling through a secret hole. The dream showed me another tunnel hidden behind two bushes. As the dream progressed, I saw that the tunnel behind the bushes led to a hidden stone room. On the wall, runes were embedded, and they said something about waiting for a Princess Sadako. Above the runes, a girl was shown with a dragon beside her." Kaori explained, hoping that Kakashi would not question her about the appearance of the girl and dragon or the door.

"You did't tell us everything. What did the girl look like? Was there like..another tunnel to another place in that room?" Kakashi asked.

"The girl...looked like me. The dragon looked like my Guardian Dragon, Zyoisol...there was a door...it appeared when I touched a brick." Kaori admitted reluctantly.

"What was the girl wearing?" Might Guy asked curiously.

"A tiara with precious gems embedded into it, a choker...a beautiful simple satin dress embedded with diamonds and beautiful white shoes..." Kaori dug out everything she could remember.

All the Jounin's eyes widened as Kaori told them what she did. Was Kaori the 'Princess Sadako' in her dreams?

"Kaori, I know this is alot to ask,but could you bring us to the waterfall?" Asuma asked as Kaori flinched. The journey was a long one, and even if you teleported, you would need multiple people to sustain the teleportation to the area. Iwagakure was a good two weeks journey from Konohagakure.

'Yes' and 'No' fought in Kaori's mind, sparring whenever they could. But still, Kaori came to a decision fairly quickly. This 'Princess Sadako' was the key piece to the puzzle.

"Yes, I will bring you to the waterfall." Kaori answered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas.**_

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter Ten- **

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy all nodded at each other as Kaori agreed to take them to the waterfall. Kaori asked shakily "So..when do you have to leave?" She was scared, and at the same time, determined. This 'Princess Sadako' was an interesting key to the puzzle, and she wanted to solve this puzzle more then anything in the world.

"Now." Kakashi Hatake ordered as he stood up, Kurenai, Asuma and Guy following. For once, there was no arguement, all of them had agreed and were on equal terms with the idea. "Now? Alright then..." Kaori whispered as she turned to leave the room. As the five of them sped through the streets of Konohagakure, the villagers darted out of their way quickly, an odd combination, they sure were. An Iwa Kunoichi with four Konoha Jounin. Iwa and Konoha had not been the best of terms lately.

_"Psst...Zyoisol!" Kaori called out, hoping that the Majestic Guardian Dragon belonging to her was not too badly injured or beaten up. "Yes, Kaori-sama?" Zyoisol answered, it's voice worn out due to injuries. Blood had stained Zyoisol's body, giving it an eerie orange glow that mimicked fire. "Zyoisol!" Kaori cried, her voice filled with worry._

_"Ah..you need not help me, Princess Sadako." Zyoisol muttered, freezing Kaori in her tracks. "P-Princess Sadako?" Kaori repeated, Zyoisol's last two words reverberating in her head. "I'm not Princess Sadako. I'm Kaori Inuzuka, Zyoisol. What's wrong with you?" Kaori whispered, trying to hide her fear. "Haven't you noticed, Sadako-sama?" Zyoisol asked softly. The feel of soft, silk fabric touched Kaori's skin oh-so gently, making her glance down. She was dressed in a silk gown, a tiara on her head and a choker around her neck. She was barefoot, but she did not feel any pain at all._

_"Z-Zyoisol! Whats this about?" Kaori yelled, freaking out. "You are the reincarnation of Princess Sadako of the ドラゴンズれの里 (Doragonzu No Sato/ Village Hidden In The Dragons). I was Sadako-sama's guardian, and now yours. You need to return to the room you saw in your dreams. It is a vision shown to you by the gods." Zyoisol whispered, making Kaori suck in her breath in surprise._

_"No..Me? A Princess? No!" Kaori thought as she returned to reality._

She was soaring through the forest, Kakashi and Asuma nearby. Guy and Kurenai were slightly behind them. "Teleportation Jutsu..." Kaori whispered as she concentrated all the bits of Chakra she could spare, teleporting all of them to a place near the waterfall. Tripping slightly from exhaustion, she quickly stood up, not wanting to embarass herself. "The Waterfall is right over there..." Kaori whispered, pointing to a few bushes that were arranged too nicely for the way of Mother Nature.

"Rust...Rust..." The sounds of the wind rustling the bushes in the forest as birds chriped happily carried the fresh scent of home. Kaori realized how much she missed Iwagakure when she was in Konohagakure for the Chunin Exams. Although she did not have the best of times in Iwa, she still missed it, after all the years that she had lived, trained and gone on missions there. It was home.

"Kaori?" Kurenai called out, shocking Kaori out of her daydream. Might Guy was already crawling into the hole as quick as he could. He was a little too excited about this. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai were waiting patiently for the Taijutsu expert to squeeze through. "Y-Yes Kurenai-sensei." Kaori answered as she turned. Standing behind Guy, she did a few handsigns and placed her hands on the ground in front of the hole. The hole became wider as the soil loosened. Might Guy easily slid through then.

"Thump!" Guy had successfully slid down the now enlarged hole. "I'm fine!" He cried back. Kaori teleported down as she waited for Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma to make their way down. An odd feeling brewed inside Kaori, guiding her ot the bushes in her dream. Using her hand to gently move the bushes aside, a tunnel greeted them, it's entrance bigger then the previous one.

"Kzzz!" Electricity shocked Might Guy as he touched the entrance, sending him to the other side of the 'room'. "Guy-sensei...you okay?" Kaori asked, trying to hold in her laughter at Guy's state. "Fine! One hundred percent fine! No need to worry!" Guy cried back as he ran to Kakashi's side. Kaori slowly extended her hand, touching the hole and expecting an electrical shock.

Nothing happened.

Kaori's hand went inside the hole with no pain at all. "Okay.."Kaori said, surprised at how simple it was. "Kaori, why don't you go in first?" Asuma suggested, knowing that the electricity would shock him if he even tried going into the tunnel.

"Alright. Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, do you mind?" Kaori asked politely. As Kakashi and Kurenai both shook their heads, Kaori easily lowered her lower body into the tunnel as she gave herself a push and slid through.

_"Shoosh..."_ As Kaori slid through the tunnel, the sounds of dirt falling onto the ground could be heard soon after. A magnificent golden room greeted Kaori, the runes and picture of Zyoisol and 'Princess Sadako' were there as they had been in her dreams.

"Welcome home, Sadako-sama." A boy's voice greeted Kaori. As Kaori turned, his appearance dazzled Kaori. He was handsome, that was for sure. "Sadako-sama? I'm really..." Kaori was interrupted by the boy, his heavenly voice speaking.

"Your the reincarnation of Princess Sadako, Kaori." He spoke softly, and as he did, other people began appearing in the room. A tall pale-skinned man, A slim female Kunoichi, three girls and two boys appeared. "Sadako-sama, they each had a history with you in the past." The boy said softly.

"I was your escort. Your father ordered be to escort and take care of you wherever you went." The tall pale-skinned man said as he extended his hand to Kaori. "My name is Kaito. Nice to meet you, Kaori-sama." He wore a back shirt with a dragon on one side, a gray vest on top and black pants. He seemed like the usual Iwa-Nin.

"I was your teacher. Your mother had me teach you Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. You were excellent in all of them." The slim female Kunoichi explained. Although she did not extend her hand, she introduced herself. "My name is Misaki." She wore a short dress-shirt, and a pair of long black pants underneath. Was black that popular? A headband with a dragon on it was presented on her forehead.

"We were your friends!" The three girls squealed. "We hung out all the time in the past whenever you had a spare moment from training. Our names are Hitomi, Midori and Satsuki!" Kaori smiled, glad that she had friends. "Its nice to meet you." She spoke softly, respectfully. Hitomi wore a red jacket with a white undershirt and knee-length white pants. Midori wore a sleek full-body black suit with a hoodie on top. Satsuki wore a simple purple shirt with long black pants. They each wore a headband at their forehead, neck and waist respectively.

"Don't forget us. We were your friends too. My name is Minoru." One of the boys explained as he beckoned to the other. "My name is Kouhei." The other introduced. "Keisuke, you played the most important role in her life, did't you?" Kouhei said to the first boy Kaori saw. Minoru wore a sleeveless black coat with a white undershirt and matching white pants. His eyes were a beautiful azure blue. Kouhei wore a hoodie, similiar to that of Midori with the hood up. A Shuriken Holster was attached to his left leg. He wore a pair of long pants with a dragon on one of the legs.

"I...I was your brother, Sadako-sama. My name is Keisuke, as you already know." Keisuke said as he blushed a faint shade of pink. "If your my brother...why do you call me 'Sadako-sama?'" Kaori asked curiously. Keisuke wore a black short-sleeved jacket with another black shirt with red rims inside. A dragon was imprinted to the left hand corner. A pair of grey pants masked his legs with another dragon on them.

"You were born first, and so, the heir to the throne." Keisuke explained patiently. "It's nice to meet you all..." Kaori said as she looked at all of them. Kaito, her escort, Misaki, her teacher, Hitomi, Midori , Satsuki, Minoru and Kouhei, her friends and last but not least, her brother, Keisuke.

"Do I...have to go back?" Kaori asked, scared of the answer. "Please... don't be a yes... be a 'no' or a 'maybe'!" She thought to herself. "I'm afraid you have to, Sadako-sama. If you don't, there will be a gap, an important event missing in the timeline. And that will stop time forever." Kaito explained.

"H-How long do I have left in his world, Kaito-san?" Kaori asked sadly.

"A week or two, at the most." Kaito answered. He could feel the Princess's anxiety. "Alright, Kaito-san. I'll come back in a week's time." Kaori answered, sighing. Her time was up in a week... no... Kiba!

"Alright Sadako-sama." Kaito mumbled, scared to provoke the princess so as to make her angry. The beings of the other people in the room faded as Kaori teleported up the tunnel.

**Kakashi, Kurenai , Guy and Asuma**

"What do you think is happening down there?" Asuma asked as he put his cigratte away. The smoke around the four Jounin cleared slowly as Kaori appeared, a puff of smoke appearing along with her. "Asuma-sensei...i met some people down there. They said they were my escort, my teacher , my friends and brother. I have...a weeks time in this world before I have to return..." Kaori whispered sadly,but loud enough for the Jounin to hear.

"A weeks time? That dosent sound too long." Asuma said and gasped when he noticed droplets of water dropping off Kaori's face. As Kurenai extended her hand and lifted up Kaori's face, her eyes shimmered with teardrops.

"It's...I-It's just n-not fair..." Kaori cried softly. She did't care that her tears were being shed in front of others. It wasen't fair. She just met Kiba, and she was to be seperated again...this time, it was for life. "Kaori..."Kakashi said as Kaori wiped away her tears.

"It's alright." Kaori replied as she did a few hand signs, and concentrated her Chakra really hard. A bright flash of light enveloped them as the busy Konoha scenery surrounded them in a flash. "I'll go back to that place in a weeks time. Don't worry." Kaori assured as she ran off. "Where is she going?" Guy asked. He had stayed unusually quiet all this while.

"Yip." (Hey there.) Rei walked up to the Four Jounin quietly, it's paws causing no sound when they touched the ground. Using it's claws, Rei scratched out a message in the sand:

_Don't bother Kaori-chan. She needs some alone time._

Guy nodded as Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai dispatched to their Genin Teams after reading the message to keep themselves occupied. "Kaori...I understand how you feel..." Guy thought as he ran off too.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, Hinata would be in Naruto's team instead of Sakura. All I own is the OC and the ideas.**_

**-Fanged Kunoichi-**

**-Chapter Eleven-**

**Night Time**

Light was reflected off the dried tears on Kaori's face. Her cainine pupils had been enlarged to absorb more light. She could see perfectly even in the darkness. The stars twinkled in the sky, giving off gimmers of light. But they did't seem to ease Kaori's sadness or anger like they always did. No, her sadness stayed kept inside her body. A tinge of anger started to ripple inside her. Thoughts like _"Why is it me? It's always me. The one who gets bullied, the one chosen to leave the team, the one chosen to kill the other and never the other people in my life, the one who is seperated from people dear to her...the one who is always on the losing end in arguments...Why?" _

"What are you doing here at night?" A boy's voice asked as his shadow approached Kaori's. Kaori immeidately turned and held a kunai in front of her to deflect anything the boy threw at her. "Woah, chill." The boy spoke again as he stepped next to Kaori.

"My names Shikamaru...I'm sure you saw me in the Chunin Exams." Shikamaru introduced as Kaori put her kunai down. He had gone up against a sound ninja, Kin, and won. Kaori had to admit, though, the sound ninja did put up a good fight. "Back to my first question. Why are you here?" Shikamaru asked again. "Cant I be here?" Kaori replied back rudely.

"Well, you can, Kaori-chan." Shikamaru replied again, startled by her answer and it's tone. "By the way...I heard that something happened earlier today from Asuma-sensei. What happened?" Shikamaru asked. Kaori growled mentally. Asuma! Just keep your mouth shut tight!

"Must I tell you?" Kaori whispered to Shikamaru, startling him again. That was when Shikamaru spotted the streaks of light on Kaori's pale face. "Hey...you were crying?" Shikamaru asked again. Now he really was getting on Kaori's nerves. "Yeah. So I was. What about it!" Kaori yelled back. She had snapped, her patience jar broken.

As she titled her head back in anger, she saw that a small patch of the sky seemed to be missing. The sky was filled with stars a moment ago, and now, a black patch stood there, no twinkling stars residing in it at all. A black patch in the star filled sky.

_"Could that be the cause of me not returning?"_ Kaori thought. _"Sadako...what a nice name."_ A swirl was present in the black patch, spinning in endless rotations. "Hey Shikamaru-san?" Kaori asked softly, so as to not scare him.

"Sorry..." Kaori apologised as he turned to face her. "I flared up at you just now..you okay?" Kaori asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine..what a drag..." Shikamaru contiuned. "Anyway...Do you like to gaze at the stars at night?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah. I used to do this every night in Iwagakure." Kaori replied. "It helps to ease my anger and sadness..." "Back when I was a kid, me and Chouji used to do this when the other kids bullied him." Shikamaru laughed heartily as he thought back to the memory. "Chouji? Because of his size?" Kaori asked as Shikamaru nodded.

"Oh..." Kaori said. "Oh? This dosen't happen in Iwagakure?" Shikamaru asked, surprised. "Well..Yeah, it does. But Iwagakure kids are different." Kaori explained. "Iwagakure kids...they don't give in even when they know that they lose. So..A kid that gets teased like Chouji would probably use a kunai and charge it into the other kid's body."

"Ouch..." Shikamaru winced as he thought about the pain, all because the kid teased another, he had to suffer an injury. "Iwagakure-nin are known for that. They never give up." Kaori said to ease the fear that Shikamaru was feeling. It was obvious even to an oblivious person. "Any special traits for Konohagakure-nin?" Kaori asked to pan the conversation over to Shikamaru.

"Konohagakure ninja...well, we are talented in subsitution and give our all in whatever we do. Some countries even hire us just for our abilities in subsitution." Shikamaru explained, detailed. "Sounds like Hinata in the Chunin Exams. That Neji sure can fight." Kaori said as she nodded. Hinata, although knocked down again and again by a branch family member, Neji Hyuuga, she never gave up and came back again.

"Hey, Kaori! Shikamaru, get away from her!" Ryo's voice sounded out in the night, slicing through Shikamaru and Kaori's conversation. "Ryo...this wasen't even your conversation, so get out." Kaori ordered, an ice-cold personality taking over her again. "What? You were my girl! You can only talk to me that way! Not with Shikamaru Nara!" Ryo cried back. "Since when was I your girl? I never said yes, and I don't remember you asking!" Kaori stated back, angry.

"All the time we spent together, that totally makes you my girlfriend!" Ryo cried back, really angry. "Oh now it's 'girlfriend'? Look Ryo, I dont care how much time we spent together. I am NOT, and never will be, your girlfriend!" Kaori cried back. "Either you go away now or I chase you away."

"I prefer the former. What can you do to me?" Ryo retorted. "Alot. Alright. Don't regret your decision. Shikamaru, stay back." Kaori said. Extending her hand and realving her palm, a blue sphere formed in the middle.

"螺旋丸! (Rasengan / Rasengan!)" Kaori cried as she smashed her Rasengan into Ryo's stomach. The impact was so great, a crater formed in the ground. Wind picked up around them as leaves swirled around. Ryo's pained winces could be heard in the night sky. "Sorry if I scared you, Shikamaru-san." Kaori said as she turned around, not caring about Ryo's state. "I have to go now. See you." Kaori added as she waved to Shikamaru. Weaving her hand signs quickly, she teleported away to the room she shared with Ryo, and used to share with a person that was gone, Amaya.

"Drip..Drip..."Blood dripped onto the floor from Kaori's palm. The Rasengan's power had been so great that it had recoiled and hit Kaori's palm when she used it against Ryo. Her sleeve was charred and a part of it was totally burnt away. "Ryo..was I too hard on you?" She thought to herself. Ryo had felt pain a hundred times worse then what she was feeling now.

**Morning**

A bandage had been wrapped around Kaori's palm, and it was healing rapidly, thanks to the Medical Ninjutsu of Kaori. As Kaori drove a comb through her hair, she suddenly remembered Rei. Closing her eyes and concentrating, Kaori's eyes fluttered open immediately when she felt that Ryo was not even in Konohagakure. "Rei...Where are you?" Kaori thought as she concentrated even harder to increase her range. She felt a faint trail of Rei's Chakra in the fores, leading away. It seemed that she had been taken away from Kaori.

"Rei..." Kaori thought as she teleported to the spot. Following the faint trail of Chakra, she saw two men holding Rei by the collar. One of them had beautiful red hair, and the other had blonde hair. The one with blonde hair was standing on a clay bird that was flying slightly. One thing was the same about them. They both wore Akatsuki cloaks.

"Akatsuki..." Kaori whispered as the blonde laughed. "So this is the girl Itachi-san and Kisame failed to capture. Leader-sama asked us to make a deal with you, un." The blonde contiuned.

"If you beat us in a battle, two-on-one, we will leave you alone. But if we win, you have to come with us,un." The blonde said as he stated the terms. "Alright." Kaori agreed readily as Rei yipped in pain. Quickly grabbing a kunai from her Shuriken Holster, Kaori beckoned for the man to start the battle.

"Ha!" The man laughed as he threw a barrage of small white items to Kaori. "千鳥千本! (Chidori Senbon / Chidori Senbon!)" Kaori cried as a barrage of small lightning-infused needles shot out from the kunai, and as they hit the small white items, explosions were set off. Kaori was forced to hide from the explosions to avoid getting hurt.

The other man, the one with flowing red hair, opened a scroll. A puff of smoke emerged, masking a master puppet of his. The Third Kazekage, with his iron sand wrafting around him. As the man's eyes flickered here and there, they immediately focused on Kaori's spot, making Kaori growl a little. Had he spotted her that easily?

"So she's there! Eat C1!" The blonde cried as a volley of the same white items were shot at Kaori. "Ugh!" Kaori winced as one of them made contact with her skin and exploded, causing a small wound which blood freely leaked out of. 'Being Careless can cost you your life', a common sentance in Iwagakure had shown itself in this battle.

A mechanical sound rang out behind Kaori, causing her to turn around. The Third Kazekage's face startled her, but she quickly lept out of the way. "火遁・豪火球の術! (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu/Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!)"Kaori expelled a ball of fire from her mouth, burning off one of the puppet's arms. As it fell to the ground and broke apart, the man controlling the puppet seemed to growl a little in anger.

"砂鉄時雨! (Satetsu Shigure/Iron Sand: Scattered Showers!)" The man cried as the iron sand began making it's way to Kaori at an amazing speed, she could barely see them. Quickly jumping behind the puppet quickly, so as to startle the puppet user. The iron sand got lodged in the puppet's joints, rendering it inmobile. Kaori smiled at her accomplishment as she did her hand signs. She had not forgotten about the other Akatsuki Member.

"火遁・豪龍火の術! (Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu/Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!)" A blast of fire, shaped like a dragon's head, shot out of Kaori's mouth as it burnt the man's skin. His yells could be heard as vulgarities escaped his lips. As he fell to the ground, bleeding heavily, the other man had retreated. Kaori had won.

A smile lit up Kaori's face as she thought about her victory. This one was a tough one, against high level opponents, and she had won. "Yes!" She thought happily and with joy. As she tilted her head back to rest for a while, she saw the dark patch in the sky again. It was way clearer this time, in comparison with the clear, blue sky. Kaori's joy and happiness faded quickly and were replaced by sadness. "Should I return now? What if...by the end of the week...the whole sky is just a big black pit?" She thought.

"Yeah. That's what I'll do." Kaori thought. Taking off a pendant around her neck, she passed it to Rei beside her. "Go to Kiba, girl. Kiba." She whispered as she patted her on the back. Happily running off to Kiba to pass it to him, she ha dno idea what Kaori's reasons were. Or her next destination.

"Teleportation Jutsu." Kaori mumbled sadly as she teleported to her hidden waterfall. This time, she was not so exhausted since it had only been one person, herself that she had been teleporting away. As she shifted aside the bushes and crawled into the tunnel, her clothes changed to a more 'royal' ninja outfit. A badana was worn around her neck as a training outfit with diamond rims appeared on her body. A sleeveless jacket was around it. A pair of pants streching down to her knees was worn, red rims and a belt decorated it and held it to Kaori's body. The figures that Kaori had seen the day before appeared.

"Sadako-sama?" Keisuke said, surprised. "Yeah, it's me." Kaori replied. Hitomi, Midori and Satsuki appeared too, happy expressions on their faces to see Kaori/Sadako again. Kaori smiled as she placed her hand on the door. It opened to show a bright white light, and her home. The Village Hidden In The Dragons.

"Wait! Kaori!" Kiba's voice rang out. Tracing his voice, Kaori saw that it came from above the tunnel. "You can't go! Not after I just met you!" Kiba contiuned. "You gave me this pendant as a parting gift, did't you? You were thinking of leaving without our knowledge!"

"Kiba, please understand. If I don't go, time will stop for all eternity." Kaori explained. "B-But I don't understand! Why must it be you who leaves? Not someone else!" Kiba yelled back, whimpers in his voice as he stammered. "Kiba, even if i go and leave...I won't be gone." Kaori said, her voice getting 'warmer'.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked again, bewildered.

"I live on..in your heart, Kiba. As long as you believe that I'm with you, I can never leave your side." Kaori explained as a black substance oozed down her outfit. As she saw what it was, she nearly squeaked with joy. Her Curse Mark was gone!

"Kaori..." Kiba said softly, tears dripping down this face onto the floor of the room Kaori was in. "Kiba, I'm not leaving your side at all. I live on in your heart, mind and soul, remember?" Kaori comforted him. "Oh..One more thing." Kaori whispered.

"What is it?" Kiba asked. "Take care of Rei for me, alright?" Kaori begged as Kiba nodded. "S-Sure."

"I have to leave now..I'll miss you, Niisan." Kaori said as she headed for the doors._ 'Kiba, I'm never leaving. I will_ _reincarnate, and you will too, I just know that...'_ Kaori thought as she was absorbed into the light. "Goodbye, Kiba-niisan..."

"Kaori..." Kiba whispered as he clenched the pendant in his palm. Kaori was right. She never left at all. He could been her by his side. Her spirit could never leave his heart. It was locked inside. **_"Kaori... I'll wait for you... for an eternity if I have to!" He thought._**

**-Fanged Kunoichi, END-**

Author's Note: *Wipes Tears* I hope you liked this story. I'll admit, the ending was a little rushed as I'm leaving on a holiday tomorrow. I won't be able to update for a few days. Thank You for reading my story!

**Deideikunheartz, out!**


End file.
